ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Story Upload? Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan myself. =D Although I have to admit, I'm kind of new here... =\ The reason why I came to join this place is because there was this one story I wrote on FanFiction.Net, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is kind of a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it wouldn't be that much of a crossover; it's more like a story set in the future, with most of the characters being counterparts of actual TDI characters. I originally posted it on the [http://totaldramaislanfanfiction.wikia.com Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia], but apparently the admins wouldn't allow it, because it hardly relates to TDI at all. Another user suggested that I posted it on a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wikia like this. And that made me wonder: is it okay if I posted my story here? Please respond, if you can! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like there are no admins active here at the moment, so it's up to the editing community. But it sounds fine to me, if it's Yu-Gi-Oh based. Or, you could always use the general fanon wiki - there are no restrictions on what characters you use there. -- Sannse 00:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Man it's been a while... Man, has it been a while since the last time I came here! D= If you're wondering what happened with me being suddenly inactive, well... it's because the rest of the Wiki seemed to be inactive, which brought up the assumption that this was going to die. But with some of the recent activity I've seen, I guess I was wrong. =P Yeah, as I've said before, I might upload some YGO stories from my [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net] account, if possible. And I'm sure you'll find most of them to be very humorous, since humor is my forté when it comes to writing fan fictions. Also, I might make a blog post (the very first blog post, if possible), to which I discuss about this Wiki being inactive, and what I plan to do in attempts to save it. If you happen to respond to this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Please, and thank you. Glad to be back from never really being gone! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) If I'm an administrator... So, if I'm an administrator, then shouldn't there be additional options that I can do (i.e. blocking other users' IP addresses, deleting articles that should be deleted, etc.)? =\ Just curious, that's all. =/ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yep :) I see you've found the protect button... it's best not to over-use that though, remember you want people to contribute! You should also see a delete button now, and be able to access the (the ones in bold). If you need help, don't forget the Central Forums. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dear God... [[User blog:Psychid45/Dear God, inactive AGAIN?|...inactive again]]? DX --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC)